


We are only twins

by Phano2loveR



Category: Harries Twins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phano2loveR/pseuds/Phano2loveR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like alot of other fanfictions, Finn falls for Jack and Jack doesn't realize it. Other plots will come, but mainly Jack/Finn. Comment, review, and read!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ugh, editing

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters used in my storys, the characters are real people who I'm very fond of.

"Ugh, Finny," I said with a sigh. Finn Harries my brother, smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah?" He asked, as I gave him a pointed look. He noticed and brung a chair next to me. Finn was my brother, he was my identical twin. The same brown hair, and green eyes. Sometimes I don't know what I'd do without him.

"Mmm, well...you could start by editing, and then your close as your gonna get for tonight," Finn said with a laugh, as I hit him in the shoulder.

"Thanks," I said pushing him. I went back to my work, until I noticed Finn was still there. I glanced at him, as he just sat there with that dumb smile he usually had.

"What?" I asked with a curious smirk. ' _Maybe he just wants to talk'_  , but he didn't move, which ment even if he did I'd have to move closer to him. I didn't want to quit the work I was doing for the blog   I was putting up tomorrow, but I couldn't ignore Finn.

"Huh? Oh nothing just thinking. Oh! Sorry I'll move I forgot I was still in your room," Finn said looking around my room, with a guilty expression. I laughed silently, watching him practically run out my room. It's not like he could've distracted me from my work, my editing was halfway done, and truth be told I like finn. What? I ment he keeps me distracted from what I don't want yo do. Yeah thats right...


	2. The ships start sailing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn likes someone, so he goes to the only guy who, can get any girl, for help. Caspar Lee helps him, but while helping Finn Caspars deciding if he needs to rethink the people he likes. Caspar/Joe and Finn/Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope its longer than the last one I did, sorry if its not.

"Tell mom I'm going to hang with Caspar. Will ya?" I asked, looking at Jack. Jack looked to me from his computer, and nodded.

"When will you get back?" Jack asked, as I laughed.

"Around five or later," I said shrugging my shoulders. Caspar was the Caspar on YouTube. The girl wanting guy, and the craziest guy anyone will ever know. To everyone he had cursed good looks, blond shaggy hair, blue eyes.

"Well see you later, big brother," Jack said with a playful smile. Jack was my twin brother identical to me. I was two minutes older, so I usually teased him about being younger. Even though I was usually the one who was thought of being the younger twin. He was my best friend, I loved everything about him. Scratch that I knew everything about him. He was fun, almost carefree, and mischievous. I ran out his room and ran to the living room. We were still living in our temporary home, after a few month's it was up to us if we wanted to move out, or get our own place. 

"Hey," Caspar said, as I walked out the door. Caspar was sitting by his car, and had a grin on his face. It was obvious he was texting Joe. Joe is his, flat mate.      His best friend, chill, cool, and nice. Dirty blond hair, and green eyes. Or brown. Brother of Zoe Sugg. 

"Hey," I said getting into the passenger seat. 

"How's Jack?" Caspar asked, as I looked out the window. 

"Uh good, still the same old hag of a brother, but then again. Being stuck with him all my life it makes sense," I said, as Caspar laughed.

"Your brother a hag? Noo, he's just too mature for a guy like him," Caspar said smiling. 

"Right, I love him, but..." I trailed off, as Caspar just had to catch it.

"But?" He looked at me expectantly. I shrugged not knowing how to say it.

"I don't know, I-I just think I like him a little more than I'm suppose to brother wise. I mean yeah hes a really great brother and hes everything to me, but I never know where to stop with the huggs, the everything. I flirt and I don't think he notices, what should I do?" I babbled on. Woa, did I just say that? I never thought of my brother, as girls did, and hes straight, and I'm... I don't know.

"What? Your acting like I'm I don't know, actually know things in helping about feelings. Maybe Joe knows, let's ask him," Caspar said acting sincere, as we walked to the door.

"Joe...Joe? Joe!" Caspar called, until he heard a laugh. 

"What?" Joe asked coming out of his room. When he saw me, he let out a smile. 

"What do you do if someone likes his brother?" Caspar asked, as I shook my head. Joe looked confused, but then smiled at me, and laughed.

"You like Jack?" He asked Incredulously. I looked away, as he went on to tell me what I should do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Im going to start doing at least two chapters a week, or more, so if you liked it. Be on watch out for more of my chapters! If you liked it and want more storys of YouTubers, or of just Finn/ Jack Ihave more bbecause there are bearly any storys of Finn/Jack


	3. Figuring out who I like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacks confused about his feelings and everything thats happening. He doesn't want to believe the feelings, so he decides to date a girl. Instead of being happy for him, Finn doesn't like the girl hes dating. Confused by this, Jack tries to figure out whats wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a two-part chapter. It also might have two part of view... Maybe

"Cool," Alyssa said with a smile. She was fit and sweet, but I didn't find myself attracted. Usually I would've meeting a cute fan and being with her. She had long brown hair, brown eyes, and a long smile.

"Jack!" Finn called to me from the seat he was at. I smiled, glad Finn was there to stop me from asking her out.

"Oh um I need to go, but see you tommorow right?" I asked her with fake sincerity. She nodded walking away. Finn came up to me, after I sat down where he was supposedly at. 

"Aahh! Finn!" I started hitting him knowing when he yelled mom, she wouldn't come.

"Gotcha, little bro," He laughed, punchin   my shoulder. I glared at him with a smile. Finn was right by my side in moments. 

"You know I was chatting with this fit girl " I said with a glare. Finn looked away with a sad smile on his face. I looked at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked, as Finn shook his head. 'He looks cute' I thought. What am I thinking, this is my big brother I'm talking about! Sure he was looking good shaking his head, but if you think about it, since he looked like me I was talking about myself. At least I hope. Finn smiled at me, his green eyes glowing.

"Nothings wrong. If anything was you'd be the first to know," He said cooly. I almost laughed, we we're close, but he'd tell Caspar first. 

"Okay Finny," I said, looking at him. When he left, I remembered the girl I was talking to. 'She was fit, but Finn looked sad, and he look-' ugh I really need to stop doing that. I would go out with her, and forget about my suppose feelings for Finn. That'd be easy right? 

"Oh uh hi," Alyssa said, as I came up to her. I smiled and made a carefree wink.

"Hey, would you like to go on a date?" I asked, as she smiled and hugged me. I smiled and hugged back. 

"Finny! Finny! I got a date!" I was practically screaming, but Finny was smiling, even though it looked forced. I walked to my room, still acting happy. I wasn't actually that happy, I got the girl, but I wanted the brother I could never have...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its a little shorter, but thats because in Finns point of view, there will be alot of hooking up, or in other words drama and romance.


	4. I want you more than you could tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn meets Jacks new girlfriend, but doesn't like her. Jack realizes he just wants Finn, so he tries to tell Finn, but everything gets in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two saga! Next chapter is more drama, I know in most storys, the girls try to take the guy(Jack) away, but in this she likes both, and is more of a stal- wait! Almost got me

"So who's the girl?" I asked Jack, as he sat down on my bed. 

"Um the girlwas just someone I met a little, while go. Remember the girl I was talking to?" Jack asked, as I nodded. Earlier he was talking to this fit girl. I looked at my phone and saw Caspar texted me. I remembered that Joe told me to act like I didn't like Jack and play straight. 'Listen 2 Joe, or nt probs nt. Wt hlp, k?' I didn't exactly get it, but I wasn't going to show Jack.

"Yeah, its just like you to pick up a girl," I laughed. Jack frowned, and stuck his tounge out at me.

"Fi-nn!" Jack whined, as I laughed more. 

"Yes?" I asked innocently, or as innocently as I could. Jack came up by my shoulder, and swapped it.

"Mo-om! Mo-om! Mo-" I started yelling, as Jack cupped my mouth.

"I'll lick it, I swear," I muffed, as he squeaked like a little girl pulling his hand away. 

"Meanie," Jack said sticking his tounge out.

"Jack theres a girl here asking for you!" Mom called, as Jack walked to the door.

"Come on Finn! Meet her, shes nice and fit," Jack whined, as I sighed and got up.I didn't want to meet the girl who got Jack.

"..And I know you must be awfully cute together," Mom squealed trailing off, when she saw us. The girl smiled, when she saw Jack.

"Hi Jack!" She said brightly. I watched Jack looking at me, instead of her. I nudged him, as he noticed and waved to her.

"Hi Alyssa," Jack said back telling mom they were going to a park and then dinner at a restaurant. Mom smiled, but had a symphony smile on me, after they left.

"Why don't I cook some dinner for us two? A mom and son dinner," Mom suggested, as I waved her away with a smile.

"No thanks, I'll just talk to Drew kay?" I asked kissing her cheek. After that I went to my room, when I got text. 'Jst saw Jack with this grl, u okay?' I shook my head, sknowing there were tears in my eyes. I hated that Jack could just take my heart, I know he's my brother, and like Joe said I can't like him all my life.

"Uh hi," I looked up and saw my brother looking at me. I shook my head,, 'just a dream' I thought trying to believe it.

"What are you doing back so early?" I asked, as Jack laughed.

"She wasn't my type. Yes, she loved Jacksgap, but she I didn't like how she acted..." Jack trailed off. I was surprised, the girl was sweet and pretty. 

"Besides I want someone who uh knows me more," Jack said, looking down at his phone, and sighing. He showed me his phone, and I gasped. The girl really wanted him, really. Jack put his head on my shoulder, and looked up.

"Remember when we were kids and we didn't have to worry about anything," Jack said smiling fondly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Dan/Phil and Troye/Tyler, and the other couple Jasper hasn't happened. Do you know any good ways to put them in? I'd love to hear your ideas.


	5. Sorry for shortness, but still a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack really wants Finn, and almost tells him, but almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry really short, but I'll make two extra long chapters, when I get back to Idaho.

"...it seemed different then," I said looking at Finn with a smile. It did seem different, we were younger, not caring or overreacting about what we did.

"Yeah it did, but now its a whole different state of time. That girl really wants you,d you shouldn't be influenced by what I say," Finn said, as I raised an eyebrow. What he says? Did he really not see the text she sent about me? Finn was my best friend, my brother. If anything I should be listening to him.

"Finny! She said we should get back together. I don't want her, I want someone who gets me. Someone like..." I trailed off. Someone who got me, someone like Finn. 'Did I really just say that', of course I did. Ugh, Finny will never feel the same, and Finny would hate me. 

"Someone like..." Finn said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the shortness. I know you must be mad, but on the drive back you'll get two chapters in the same day.


	6. Troyler meets Jack and Finn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler comes to London, and meets Jack and Finn at the airport with Troye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another two-part saga. After the second part will come Dan and Phil, and after that chapter, will be the start of Jinn, Troyler, and Phan. With other couples.

"Someone like..." I said repeating Jacks words. Was it possible that he ment me? Jack looked aside to the bedroom door.

"Just someone," he muttered. I nodded, guesturing for him to continue, even though I knew he wouldn't.

" Okay," I said plainly, knowing it wouldn't get me anywhere. I sighed, walking away. Jack grabbed my arm before I could reach the door. He gave me a look, as I smiled.

"Its not someone who would like me back," Jack said with a laugh, as I rolled my eyes.

"Right." I stated. Jack looked taken back, but quickly recovered.

"Well little brother, I've got to go meet Troye who's finally back with Tyler," I said. Jack smiled, knowing the Troyler fans were going crazy. Troye and Tyler were a couple of people that you'd be crazy not to ship. In Tylers words, Troyes a 'Twink' gay slang for cute and adorable.

"Can I come?" Jack begged. Honestly he's like a kid, hyper and outgoing. I smiled, and nodded. Howcould I say no to my own twin, my best ffriend? I couldn't, it wasn't possible.

"Come on though, were going to be late," I said hurriedly, as I saw Jack just stare at me. I stared back into his eyes, as he looked away, his face red. I smirked, but didn't say anything.

"Were here!" I said, as Jack gave me a laughing look. I laughed and shrugged. Tyler came to us with a smile, while Troye came behind him.

"Why hello there," Tyler said trying a british accent, as I had to laugh. Jack nudged me with a hand over his mouth.

"Hey," I said, not wanting to break down laughing. Troye looked confused, but smiled.

"Its Finn, right?" He asked hesitantly. I smiled and shook his hand.

"We don't look that much alike," I laughed, as Troye raised an eyebrow. I saw Jack hop back into the car.

"Come on, hop in," I said, giving them a wave that ment come over. Tyler and Troye sat down, as Jack and I began to talk about Troyler. Tyler just laughed, while Troye blushed.

"So how fun is it here?" Jack asked looking at Tyler. Tyler laughed.

"Gurl I've only been here for an hour," he remarked.

"Well we're here," I said getting out, as Tyler and Jack started talking. I looked to Troye, Tyler looked happy and he kept clapping, while Jack looked embarrassed and kept telling him to be quiet. Tyler kept looking at me, as I smiled wondering what they were talking about...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for not posting yesterday, I had family, but I found something valuable with it. Always keep promises. Right now your views are the most important to me, and you help my story come together, so thank you!


	7. continuing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What should I do?

Sorry I really haven't been updating at all, but I wanted to know for those of you has has enjoyed this should I continue? I don't exactly want to stop the writing though just take... a break?

So I've thought about not continuing, deleting, and.... but that won't work. I want to work on this and not schedule my writing.

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like it? Please tell me if its good enough, or if I should add things in it. The charecters are acting how they do on camera, or at least as much as I can make them.


End file.
